Twilight Road
by ricecooker2000
Summary: /On Hiatus/ He landed a part time job at the world renowned Radiant Garden hotel branch, only to find himself ensnared within dangerous politics of an underground conspiracy. Organization XIII centric Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts characters are not mine.

* * *

**xxXxXxXxx**

_This is it. This is your story. It all begins here._

_-Auron_

**xxXxXxXxx**_  
_

Name?"

"Sora Irino."

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

"Any previous working experience?"

"Yes, I followed my father, who was a police officer, when he was making his rounds during summers. And also as a cashier at a toy store." Said with a sheepish grin. The interviewer frowned slightly.

"Was?"

"He died in combat. Four years ago."

"My condolences."

A slight shuffle of papers.

"Do you have the necessary paperwork?"

"Yes," the boy took out a backpack and procured the desired documents, "here you go."

"And what kind of position are you looking for Mr. Irino?" The stern-looking manager asked.

"I'm not too sure myself. Something that can fit in with my class schedule which are all early morning and afternoon classes. I am willing to do any type of job."

"Since you do have minimal working experience, the tasks given to you will be mundane and wage will be allocated as appropriate."

"That's cool-erm fine with me," the brunette barely managed to catch himself.

"Then it's settled. You will be assigned to the hotel's restaurant, the Sixth Dragon on the second floor. You may begin as soon as possible, and make sure you check in with Dilan Lance before you start."

"Really? That's aweso-," he caught himself again, "Thank you very much Mr. Luna. You won't regret it!" The enthused boy bounced off of the chair and out the door.

The hotel manager massaged the bridge of his aquiline nose gingerly. He was already regretting it.

**xxXxXxXxx**

**xxXxXxXxx**

A pair of hard slate followed the movements of the spiky-haired college student as he made his way out of the office, into an elevator, and through the lobby. The fluorescent light projected from the many flat screens illuminated indigo bangs in messy disarray, a surprisingly youthful, pale face and half-closed eyes. There were some sounds of electronic beeping, which prompted the sentinel to procure his cell phone, and flip it open.

"Yes?" he softly spoke. After a few brief moments, he mumbled, "I just saw him. Yes, I think he does have the potential. I'll keep an eye on him."

He snapped the lid shut and resumed his tireless watch.

"Will he be the key to our destiny?"

**xxXxXxXxx**

**xxXxXxXxx**

He tapped his foot impatiently.

_Dammit… why is he always late? _

The young male raked a gloved hand through his unnatural silver hair. A sore reminder of why he should've never let Kairi experiment with her hair dyes. His intelligent teal eyes alighted upon the approaching boy with relief.

"Hey Riku! Sorry I'm late!" his friend ran up in front of him, hands on his knees, and tried to catch his breath.

"Sora you idiot, you promised you'll be on time this time," the older boy chided, but he grinned anyways. Predictable, typical Sora.

"Where's Kairi?"

"Inside, buying the tickets." Riku turned and walked towards the train station entrance. Sora immediately followed, and his sky-blue eyes lit up at the sight of their best friend who waved cheerfully with tickets in hand.

"Sora! What took you so long? Riku is taking time off of work to go with us and you still made us wait!" Kairi jokingly teased.

Sora put both hands behind his head in his trademark gesture and shrugged.

"I got here in the end didn't I?"

"You guys stop bickering like a couple and get onboard. The train's about to leave," Riku ignored the two young freshmen's indignant protests, and began walking towards the boarding area after he took a ticket from Kairi's hand.

"Hey! We're not-"

"Nah, he's just teasing," Sora smiled at his flustered friend and took his ticket from her grasp. The two promptly followed Riku, the comment apparently forgotten.

The three close friends arrived at their destination a few hours later. The sky was cloudless, the sun was shining brightly, and white sands of the beach beckoned welcomingly. Sora wasted no time in taking off his shirt and scandals, and dove into the cool seawater while Kairi watched happily. She stayed to help Riku set up the blanket along with their shoes, and shortly joined Sora.

Kairi waded carefully through the mild waves. Next to her, Riku strode confidently up to the floating Sora, and began the water fight by splashing water on the unsuspecting boy.

"What the-"

Kairi giggled at Sora's expression, and was immediately rewarded with a wet splash of salty ocean water in her face. She sputtered, and glared daggers at the instigator.

"Oh… you're gonna get it now!" she yelled out and joined in the water fight.

As always when they had too much fun, time passed all too quickly. Before they knew it, the sun was beginning to set, and the three companions, all exhausted, laid side-by-side on the blanket.

"Ah… I wish we could do this more often," Kairi said as she turned her head towards Sora, on her left. The ever optimistic youth grinned and replied, "Sure do! It's too bad your parents drag you around the world so much. If you went to our school, then we can do this every weekend!"

Sora immediately regretted his words as a melancholic expression surfaced on his best friend's face.

"Hey, it's alright. I mean, a lotta people would give their right hand to travel and visit so many wonderful places like you do. Right, Riku?" He turned to his left, wordlessly begging the more tactful youth to save him.

"Don't listen to idiot Sora over here. Kairi, if you see us everyday, you'll soon get tired of us. It's no use thinking about those days back in high school when we hanged out every other day. We're growing up, and sometimes our paths will diverge, but it makes those moments when we meet up again that much rewarding."

Sora nodded in agreement, and turned back to his right. Kairi smiled at Riku's touching speech and looked up at the lazy afternoon sky. She lifted one outstreched hand, as if to reach for the heavens, and said, "If we're separated, and our paths seem too far to ever cross again, we got to remember that we're still sharing the same sky."

After a few moments, two more hands joined hers and the promise was made.

**xxXxXxXxx**

**xxXxXxXxx**

"You sure it's a good idea? The kid's father was a policeman."

"You don't think…?"

"Just because his father was a law upholder does not mean his child will have a strong sense of righteousness. Besides, the world these days does not know of the word called justice when the right amount of incentives are offered."

"Whatever, we'll wait and see."

"Fifty that he quits by the first week?"

"Shuddap."

* * *

Note: I really don't know why I need to write this. I told myself I shouldn't start a new story w/o finishing the first one. Well... this is my brave attempt at doing a dark, raw, and politically intruiging stuff. I absolutely adore the Organization members, and I will try my best at protraying them in a realistic manner, but keep in mind this is an AU, so out of character is expected somewhere down the line. This fic is set in a modernized world, in a less-than-reputable city. I want to focus on friendships... and not serious relationships, because that's too overused. (And people really do complain about pairings) Hahaha.. this isn't a highschool AU, but a college AU! nah... just kidding. It's much more on making choices and living double lives.

By the way, can anyone guess which Org. members were in this chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts characters are not mine.

* * *

**xxXxXxXxx**

_ There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate.  
_

_-DiZ_

**xxXxXxXxx**

"Hey Sora, I heard you finally landed a job."

"Yeah! You're looking at the new culinary assistant of Radiant Gardens!" Sora puffed out his chest proudly.

"You mean you're a dishwasher? Congrats!" Riku pounded his back whole-heartedly, and laughed at the choking noises his friend made.

"Aw man, just cause you got that spot on the investigation team doesn't mean you can laugh at my job…" the younger male pouted and ignored Riku's half-assed apology.

"Weren't you the one that wanted to join the police in the first place? I'm still waiting for you man."

"Don't gotta rub it in," Sora muttered quietly while he sipped at his chocolate milkshake. Riku, who noticed his friend's discomfort, decided to drop the subject.

"Well if we're ever short on men, I'll suggest your name to my superiors."

"Really?" Riku almost smiled at Sora's instant turnabout.

"Will you really do that Riku?"

"Yeah, it's a promise."

"Aw man, you're the greatest!" Sora clapped Riku on the back, and almost made his friend spill his milkshake.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Oh sorry," his light-hearted tone belied his apology, "But I gotta run! My shift starts in a half hour!"

**xxXxXxXxx**

**xxXxXxXxx**

The screams of the men still resounded in his ears.

The cloaked man turned and sought out his target. A pallid, corpulent man trembled in the corner and watched with dread as the hooded man came closer. A gloved hand roughly gripped the expensively-tailored front shirt and pushed the helpless man against the blood-splattered wall.

"P-please, just tell me what you want. Is it money? Fame and recognition? I can give you anything! Just don't kill me…"

Upon hearing those words, the emotionless face enshrouded within the hood smirked.

_The pathetic fool._

"What is your relationship with the Panettiere family?"

"N-n-nothing at all!" the man stuttered.

"Wrong answer," the hooded man hissed, and pulled out a sickle-shaped knife. He pressed the glinting metal blade against the man's shaking jowls and waited.

"Okay! I'm sorry! We only supply them with our merchandise. I met the head of the family once during a meeting, but there really isn't anything remarkable about them!"

"Really…" the assassin drawled in a droll voice, "is there nothing remarkable about having the country's largest bounty on their heads? Nothing remarkable about how they became the wealthiest billionaires almost overnight? Mr. President, let's not waste any more of my time."

"I'm telling the truth! I-I don't know anything more!"

Satisfied with the terrified man's answer, the black cloaked male released his grip. The blade was also released from its threatening position, but was still grasped in his hand.

"So tell me… what's the combination to the safe in your office?" His cruel tone demanded nothing less than the truth.

"Twenty-two left, eighteen right, and five left," the president whispered, glad to be spared. The hooded male nodded, and turned around. The portly gentleman exhaled a silent breath of relief, and closed his eyes.

He didn't see the blade of the sickle knife flash out and slash open his jugular. He didn't see the way the dark blood bloomed over his rumpled shirt like a flower. His eyes were closed, and death drew him in its embrace instantly.

The killer took in the sight with a sneer.

_One less to stain the world._

**xxXxXxXxx**

**xxXxXxXxx**

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry! Sorry!" The unfortunate adolescent scrambled desparately with his hands full of plates.

The onlookers in the kitchen looked on with pity at the newcomer who was struggling under the boss's yelling. Mr. Lance was a strict and hard taskmaster, one who did not tolerate any mistakes and who allegedly showed his affections in the form of verbal assaults. Unfortunately for the new guy, it looked like the master took a fond liking to him. Maybe too fond.

"Those dishes are not going to deliver themselves!" the restaurant owner roared over the din of kitchen staff and culinary appliances.

"Got it!" Sora shouted back good-naturedly.

It's only been a week since he started working under Mr. Lance, but he definitely had the toughest workload than the other workers. Of course, Sora would never complain. The pay was good, and he liked the friendly environment. Even the burly owner himself was growing on him.

"Here you go ladies," Sora smiled politely as he placed the orders on the table, "If you need anything else, please tell me." The pair of middle-aged women giggled unabashedly at their handsome, young waiter.

"Of course," one of the women tittered as she batted her fake eyelashes.

Sora resisted the urge to barf as he quickly made his way back the kitchen. He was so distraught with the mental images that he didn't see the puddle of spilled soup on the floor. The unfortunate teenager didn't even have time to yell as both hands flew up to the ceiling and he landed with a hard thump on the linoleum floor. The dirty dishes that he was carrying landed with a crash besides him.

"You idiot!"

Definitely not a good day.

**xxXxXxXxx**

**xxXxXxXxx**

Sora brushed the sweat from his forehead with the back of his free hand. The other hand had a firm grip on the black, bulging garbage bag.

He really thought the owner was going to burst a blood vessel yelling at him like that. And all over some broken dishes. After that incident, he was suspended from his regular duties and forced to empty out garbage cans for the rest of the day.

The dumping ground was way back behind the hotel grounds, which took him a good five minutes to reach, and is neighbored by dark alleys. There was nobody there, and the sounds of traffic could be faintly heard from his spot.

"Really, isn't the hotel super rich? Why should a couple of dishes be that big of a deal?" the exasperated student muttered between breaths. With a heave, he lifted the dumpster cover and flung in the bag. The brunette dusted off his hands and prepared to head back inside the building for more bags.

However, his ears picked up some fast-approaching footsteps. At first, he just brushed it off as a passerby, but as he turned, a thought came to him.

It was getting late into the night. The custodial service had already gone home, and anyone else that had business to do behind the hotel in the darkness was… suspicious. Since he was too far from the back door, Sora opted for the next best thing: to hide behind the rows of metal dumpsters.

The quick footsteps stopped right at the dumpster he just used. Sora held his breath.

_Did he see me?_

With a rusty creak, the metal top was lifted, and there was a sound of a bag tossed in. An annoyed voice lightly commented on the "useless incinerator which wouldn't even take a jacket," and the unknown individual promptly disappeared off in the direction of the alleyways.

Sora cautiously peeked out from his hiding place after a few moments. He didn't see anybody, so he crept out. Curious, he swiftly lifted the lid of the dumpster, and realized he couldn't see anything at all. He remembered that there were more garbage bags waiting for him back in the restaurant, and he could always borrow a flashlight from the janitor's closet.

A few minutes later, Sora re-emerged from Radiant Garden's back door with another black garbage bag and a flashlight in hand. He glanced in the direction of the dark alleys, and when he was satisfied that no one was watching, he clicked on the flashlight and peered into the dumpster.

The bright beam lit upon dozens of identical black garbage bags. Sora squinted. They all seemed identical, except one. There was one that wasn't even remotely filled up, and was double knotted.

'Bingo," he grinned.

He felt like a criminal somewhat, as he dropped off his garbage bag, and snuck off into the nearest bathroom with his loot. Safe from prying eyes in a stall, Sora sat down on the toilet seat and opened up the bag carefully.

"Eh… it's just a regular hoodie." He pulled it out carefully. Sora scrutinized the black, over-sized coat curiously. The coat was huge and had a ridiculously large hood with long, wide sleeves, and a zipper that reached all the way to the ground. The material felt like heavy fabric, somewhat similar to jeans, but was unusually stiff in certain areas. He shook the coat free of the bag, and was surprised to see brown flakes fall to the ground.

_What are those?_

Sora gingerly scratched at the durable cloth with a fingernail, and sure enough, dark brown particles clung to his finger. He brought the coat to his nose and sniffed.

The stench of blood.

Like a hot brick, Sora dropped the garment on the bathroom floor and stood up. His blue eyes wide and panicked, the teenager was at a loss at what to do.

_Just who was that guy? Should I pretend this never happened? This isn't good. This isn't good. _

He chanted to himself repeatedly, and felt his heartbeat rise. He clenched his fists and tried to take deep breaths to calmed himself down.

_It's ok Sora, this is no big. Think, what would Dad have done in this situation?_

After he contemplated for a few minutes, Sora walked resolutely out of the bathroom stall, and headed towards Sixth Dragon with the bag in his hands.

**xxXxXxXxx**

**xxXxXxXxx**

They lounged within the shadows. The clinks of glasses were heard from behind the bar counter, where a lanky male dried the cups with a dishtowel. An older man sat with a handful of cards, his feet propped up comfortably on the low table. Opposite of him, a slender woman with short-cropped hair glanced at him suspiciously over her hand of playing cards. With a disgusted cry, she flung her cards on the table and stormed over to the mini bar.

"Lost again?" the guy behind the counter teased.

"Shuddap. Gimme one of your specials."

The red head smirked at her snappy retort and took out a shot glass. With a well-practiced flourish, he poured in some Bailey's, then Goldschlager, and finally finished with fine Bacardi. He took out the Zippo that he always carried around and placed it next to the glass. With a snap, he lit the lighter and blew lightly. Within seconds, the contents of the glass caught on fire and casted an eerie glow on the young man's features.

"Here y'go," he winked as he slid the flaming cocktail towards the woman, "Bailey's Comet, made my style."

"Pyromaniac," she muttered under her breath. The blonde hardly glanced at the flickering flames as she downed the shot in one gulp. She licked her lips, and said, "Not strong enough."

"Young lady, I do not know where you developed this high alcohol tolerance, but some moderation is highly suggested," the victorious card player lightly reproved as he took a seat next to her.

"Mind your own business."

Three heads turned as the sole door to the room opened. A male with pale hair that reached his shoulders walked inside with a brown envelope in one hand. He only had a light shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, as well as non-descript black jeans that hugged his figure quite snugly. Without a word, he sat down on the other side of woman and placed his light package on the counter.

"How goes the job?" The female asked softly.

"Fine," he tapped the envelope, "took this out of Tron Electronic's safe. Thought the Superior might wanna take a look."

The female leaned casually over his shoulder to take a look. The heady scent of French lavendar reached her nose. She shared a look with the red head behind the counter. Their comrade only used strong shampoo when he couldn't wash off the stench of blood. Which meant a messy run.

"Hey, want a drink?"

"Just water."

"Body count?" the older man asked.

"Twenty-four. Including the president."

A sharp intake of breath.

"You know that was not in the orders."

The newcomer sighed and reached for the glass of water.

"The fat bastard had it coming. He's not even good enough to be worm food," he pushed the large envelope towards the older man, "And this here is more important. He was getting anonymous deposits to his checking account at regular monthly intervals. From an overseas account."

"Yes.. this is something noteworthy," the elder man said as he scanned the articles. The blonde woman peered over his shoulder. "Have we finally found them?"

"Perhaps."

"Ya know… the cops are gonna go crazy over the mess you left..." the bartender drawled.

"I didn't leave any evidence."

"I'm not saying you did. Only, it's been a long time since we actually did shit."

"Getting excited aren't you?"

"Heh. Yeah."

**xxXxXxXxx**

**xxXxXxXxx**

"So that's exactly what happened," he finished with a steadfast look at his employer.

Dilan Lance remained completely expressionless during the whole account. Then, the tall, burly owner of the restaurant heaved a tedious sigh, and gestured towards one of his lower chiefs.

"Demitri, I'll let you handle things here. I need to go resolve some business." The younger man nodded, and Mr. Lance told Sora to follow him.

"We need to notify the managerial staff. They'll know what to do."

They took the elevators at the entrance of the restaurant. But instead of pressing the button indicating lobby like Sora thought he would, the older man pressed the one labled "basement level".

"I thought the managers would be in the first floor-"

"It's almost midnight. I'm pretty certain they are here."

The elevator door opened with a light beep, and Sora's eyes widened at the sight before him. A well-lit hallway of blinding white greeted him with a seemingly endless number of doors lined down the hall. At the very end, a set of dark oak double doors sat with a lavish red rope which sealed it away. There was also two guards standing rigidly by the double doors, but their features were indistinguishable due their concealing attire.

_I've never seen this part of the hotel... I never knew there was so much space under the top floors._

Sora felt more apprehensive by the moment, and was about to turn and ask his guide if he could come back another day, when the heavy-set men took out an electronic card and walked down the hall. He stopped before an unmarked door, and unlocked it with the card. He pointedly waited for Sora, so the young man had no choice but to be ushered in a shadowy room.

"Hey, looked who showed up," a male with shocking crimson hair called out from his place behind a miniature bar counter. A middle-aged man with a fair complexion raised his glass towards the newcomers.

"Long time no see Xaldin, what brings you down here?" Sora wasn't sure, but he thought he could detect a certain bitterness in the man's comment.

"Axel, I want you to take care of him. The kid here found something interesting in the dumpster. He works for me, so it's alright. It would have been sooner or later."

The head chief patted Sora's shoulder in assurance, and then promptly departed.

The teen did not even have the time to protest, nor wonder why his employer was referred to as 'Xaldin'. His sky blue eyes scanned the occupants of the room uneasily. There was one behind the counter, one sitting at the bar, and two more on couches.

"It's been hella long since we've seen a new face. Yo, my name's Axel, and I'm gonna be your good buddy for awhile," the red head greeted him while he poured something. He motioned at one of the bar stools, and Sora obligingly sat down.

"Whacha got there?" Axel looked at the plastic bag the brunette was holding onto.

Sora swallowed his insecurities and doubt, and told him the same thing he told the restaurant owner. As he got to the part where he pulled out the cloak, the blonde man next to him choked lightly on his drink.

"Didn't leave any evidence Marluxia? Looks like luck was not on your side this time," he called to the shadowy figure who rested on the couch.

"Kids these days are too curious for their own good." Sora's eyes widened with stark realization. That voice. It was the same one he heard outside.

The youth turned and stared at the outline of a man. Said male smirked back with a malicious glint in his eyes. He got up slowly, and walked towards the stupefied teen.

_He… he's the one that threw away the cloak! The cloak with the dried blood… could he be a… murderer?_

"You may call me Marluxia. And next time, you should mind your own damn business," he said in a false sugary tone. Sora swallowed hard. The guy positively radiated a killer aura, and it rendered him immobile with terror.

_Shit! What the hell is he gonna do to me? _

The pale-haired man took a seat next to the blonde man.

"Hey, chill out Marly. He's one of us now. Don't scare him off before he starts," the man named Axel called out as he leaned against the counter. With a practiced ease, he slid a glass of amber content towards Sora. The slender male leaped across the slick wooden surface to the side Sora was sitting.

"Drink up. You look like somebody's goin' to do you in."

"B-but I'm underage," the youth protested. Truthfully, he just did not want to drink something that the suspicious character made.

"Loosen up, little man," Axel replied back with a smile. A smile that had an underlying threat: drink it... or else.

Sora reasoned that he might resort to violent methods if he refused once more. So with a small prayer, he drank it. The alcohol made a burning trail down his throat, and his eyes watered from the strong liquor.

"Axel, please restrain yourself from corrupting the youth of this generation with more alcohol," the blonde man half-heartedly complained. Axel just grinned wider, and dragged the recovering Sora towards the man.

"This guy is Luxord. He's the big-time gambler of our group, hella good at playing cards. A usual run by him in the casinos will probably get us twenty thousand," with that said, Axel led him towards the couches.

A blue-eyed female was sharpening her nails with a metal filer, and only looked up briefly when the two approached.

"And this… is our residential bitch."

Right after the words came out of his mouth, the woman, with a flick of her wrist, sent the metal nail filer straight at Axel's throat. Sora looked on in amazement, as the lanky male twisted out of the way, and deftly caught the projectile with his teeth.

"Lozhing jour touch Larxene?" he taunted with the filer still in mouth.

"Shut the fuck up. You're damn lucky those cocktails are working, or else I would have ripped you another asshole."

Axel chuckled lightly as if it the previous incident was nothing more than playful banter between two friendly colleagues.

"Larxene's our sadistic interrogator. She is able to make the most tight-lipped prisoner sing after an hour or so. She's really good at the throwing shit, as you probably noticed,"Axel dryly commented as he threw the filer back, and gestured towards the silent male who was introduced as Marluxia.

"Marly over there is our top assassin, and will get moody if you bother him too much. He's like the king of the underground network, with his drug-dealing posse and crew of pimps. I gotta hook you up with some of the shit he carries, it's great stuff," Axel casually pushed Sora down on a couch and draped one arm over the slight teen's shoulders.

"So Sora, is that your name? What are you good at?"

"Good at?" Sora parroted dumbly. The alcohol seemed to have taken effect on his mind. Axel's words flowed smoothly in one ear, got jumbled up in his head, and he couldn't even sort his own thoughts out.

"Ah, in other words, what is your area of expertise?" Luxord asked from his spot at the bar.

"I go to the University of Bastion, and I major in criminal investigation," Sora mumbled.

"Ah… that's good an' all, but that's your other life. In here, with this group, you have another life, so what's your job?" Axel questioned further, with a slight frown on his face.

"The kid's an innocent Axel," Larxene said from her reclined position across from the two, "Xaldin gave us a newbie to work with."

"What? No way! Hey, you really never did anything before?" Axel twisted around to gaze at Sora with an intrigued expression.

"I once filched a CD from the music store," the hapless teen hiccupped among the stifled laughter of the blonde female. Axel, with an astounded look, backed away from the intoxicated youth and just gaped silently. Larxene got up from her couch and walked over with a suggestive sway of the hips. She straddled Sora's hips and pressed her full chest tightly to his. Her fingers roamed wantonly over the young body, and she purred.

"Oh, so that means I get to play with a brand-new toy," she whispered coyly as she glanced at Axel, "and not a lousy hand-me down." The red head glared hotly at the blonde and said nothing.

Sora was becoming very uncomfortable with the situation. His head is buzzing, and his body responded in disturbing ways to the woman on top of him. He looked up with a desperate plea and saw a pair of azure.

_Blue eyes?_

"No… Kairi…" Sora muttered right before he lost consciousness.

"Kairi? Who's that?" Larxene cocked her head curiously as she stroked a painted nail over his smooth cheek.

"Who knows? But it must sucks to be you." Axel seemed to regain back some of his usual cockiness.

"Why?"

"He said another chick's name when you were about to screw around with him."

"Fuck off."

* * *

Notes: Ah... my head hurts from all the plot possibilities... I actually don't know where I want to go with this plot wise, I just know some scenarios I want to write about. And I really want it to resemble Ocean's Eleven.. Twelve... or whatever number it's on.

Erm, don't worry if you don't know what the heck Marluxia was saying when he was threatening the president, it'll make sense alot later.

It's kinda pathetic Sora would pass out like that... but I guess the liquor is strong... and it was a huge shock to discover you're working for an underground mafia.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own KH characters.

* * *

**xxXxXxXxx**

_Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory… or oblivion. So, are you ready?_

_-Riku_

**xxXxXxXxx**

Dark mahogany eyebrows gathered ominously as he listened to the late evening news. A storm cloud was inevitably amassing among his harsh, rigid features, and it was a matter of time before the calamity broke loose.

"…President of Tron Electronics was found murdered. His bodyguards and other security staff were also found dead, the total count is not confirmed right at this moment. Local police is refusing to release any more information, and there has been no clue of a suspect…"

The monotone voice from the television droned on as police sirens wailed in the background. Riku watched his superior's face grow more and more grim as the minutes dragged by. The dark-maned man finally closed his eyes, and heaved a tedious sigh. He clicked the mute button, and turned to face his audience.

"Commissioner is on the scene already. We have gathered some evidence, and the direction, or rather, lack there of, is very… disappointing." He turned to the silver-haired youth.

"Riku, I want you to go with Tifa to the scene and report back," he turned to a slim brunette, "Aerith, keep me posted on the latest developments and ... Yuffie," the cheerful woman responded with alacrity, "Go get me some Tylenol." Her face fell at his command, but she obeyed nevertheless. All four left the well-lit room promptly, and the man was left by himself. He glared at the flashing TV screen in consternation.

"Here's your Tylenol, Squall," Yuffie murmured when she returned.

"Leon."

It was a request that went ignored every time, but he still persisted for old time's sake. She only called him by his given name when they were alone, and he could be grateful for that. If only she could stop using that name altogether. His real name was his link to the past, a past he wanted to forget.

He glanced at Yuffie inconspicuously, and found her to be unexpectedly subdued. Maybe she sensed the gravity of the situation, and traded her bubbly demeanor for a more serious one. Maybe she did it for his benefit. Or maybe not.

"Thanks. Could you run by the cabinet and get the files on the Organization members?"

Chocolate eyes widened at his request, and Yuffie couldn't help but blurted out, "You're not serious? You think this case is related?"

"I never said that. But there is always a possibility, and right now, the Organization seems to be the only ones capable of committing such a high-risk homicide and getting away with it."

She nodded as his words digested and swiftly returned with the requested documents. There were thick manila folders in her arms, and the huge stack of paper made an ominous thump as it made contact with Leon's desk. The stoic man raised an eyebrow at the impressive amount of paperwork, and then looked up at Yuffie's uneasy face.

"Four years worth of criminal activities, newspaper clippings, victims' autopsies, and other useful information. Looks like you got a lot of work ahead of you," she turned briskly and tried to make her escape.

"You mean, 'we' got a lot of work ahead of 'us'" her superior corrected in a deadpan tone. Yuffie, with one foot already out the door, faced him with a sheepish grin.

_Dang, I almost made it too._

**xxXxXxXxx**

**xxXxXxXxx**

Filtered sunlight drew bright stripes on his face. Sora turned in his sleep and tried to hold on to the last vestiges of sleep. His muddled consciousness slowly pulled itself out of dreamland.

_I don't wanna go to work today. Work… Mr. Lance… the hooded man… Shit!_

With a sudden yell, he sprung upright in his bed. With wild eyes, the brunette surveyed the room, _his_ room, frantically. A pounding at his temples alerted him to an upcoming headache, and Sora slowly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

_What happened? Wasn't I at the hotel… in that strange room with all those strange people?_

He looked down at himself. He was still dressed in his waiter uniform, but that wasn't unusual since he fell into bed before taking off his clothes before. His keys, wallets and personal belongings are in their usual spot on his dresser. Everything's exactly as he left it.

Sora let out the breath he's been holding.

_It was all a dream. Nothing happened, no strange men in cloaks, no secret rooms, and definitely no underground mafia. I've been working too hard…_

A quiet chuckle escaped his mouth, and the teen got out of bed. He shuffled his way into the bathroom right outside his room. He took a glance at the swimsuit edition calendar that was by the doorway. Saturday.

_Cool, no classes._

Stifling a yawn, Sora proceeded to brush his teeth, and glanced up at his fatigued face on the mirror.

_Man… I'm a wreck._

He shuffled out of the bathroom, and went in the living area to check on his messages.

_Maybe Hagner left word about when he's coming back. _

The still sleepy brunette pressed the flashing button, and as he felt his empty stomach complaining, began to rummage through the cupboards.

"You have three new messages."

**Beep.**

"Sora, this is Mom. I'm calling to check up on my handsome boy, are you doing alright? Is college life fun and exciting? If you need anything or short of money, please call me. I miss you dear, and hope you're getting enough sleep."

**Click.**

Sora sighed and rolled his eyes affectionately. His mother is still somewhat over-protective. He is the only child, and ever since his father passed away, Sora had been her only source of joy.

Sora takes out a box of generic cereal and pours a brimming bowl of the multi-colored shapes into a chipped bowl.

**Beep.**

"Yo Sora! I'm still at the slopes, and man, you should've came! There are some really hot chicks here, and I have so many funny stories for you. I hope you're not totally trashing our room while I'm away. Anyways… I think I'm gonna stay a bit longer. Hope you won't mind. Hagner signing out!"

**Click**

He smiled despite himself. That's Hagner, his party animal dorm mate. Sora shakes his head and opens the fridge. He takes out a half-empty carton of milk, and begins to pour it on his bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Mr. Irino. Due to yesterday's circumstances, you were relieved of your duties a few hours early. Consequently, we require your presence in Mr. Luna's office immediately. We apologize for any inconvenience."

**Click.**

Sora blinked. There was wetness by his bare feet. He looked down and saw the dropped carton of milk and its content spilled across the floor. His hand, the one that held the carton of milk, was trembling uncontrollably.

_No way. **No**. It was a **dream**. It **had** to be a dream._

He shut his eyes. Opened them again.

_It wasn't a dream?_

He mechanically found a dishtowel and wiped up the spilled milk. He dropped the near empty carton in the trash can and just sat down at the kitchen table. His first thought was to call the police. His hand reached for the phone, but then stopped.

He didn't have proof. He couldn't even remember anything in the last ten hours, and the police would not be pleased with a half-assed explanation about how the city's most prominent hotel chain is actually an underground criminal ring.

Sora, buried his face in his hands in complete frustration. The situation seemed hopeless. There was no way he's going back. But if he didn't… they might come and get him.

He didn't know why, but Sora walked back into his room and got his cell phone. He cradled the compact device in his hand, and just stared at it contemplatively. Instinctively, he dialed Riku's number, but then hung up before the call was picked up.

"Idiot!" he scolded himself, "Riku should not be involved in this!"

The gripping sensation of helplessness slowly suffocated him. Sora clenched the phone tightly, and scrolled down the phonebook. He stopped at Kairi's name, and with a desperate grimace, he pressed dial.

It rung three times before she picked up. A sleepy, but distinctively feminine voice reached his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kairi?"

"Sora? Hi! Didn't think you would call so early in the morning…"she paused as he heard a stifled yawn.

"Oh right. I forgot about the time zone difference. Sorry."

"It's alright."

"…"

"Sora?"

"Did you call me for something?" Kairi gently reminded him.

"Uh… Well… it's like this…" Sora struggled for words. There's no way to tell her what had just happened to him. But the sound of her voice itself was an anchor. It gave him steadiness in the face on uncertainty.

"Nah, just wanted to check on you and see how you're doing."

"Gee thanks for waking me up at four in the morning just for that," her dry tone was slightly distorted due to the poor connection.

"Kairi, I miss you." He knew it was true once the words came out of his mouth. He did miss her. And for some reason, he knew that the next time he would see her, they both will be different.

There was a long pause on the other side. Then Kairi whispered back with a strange inflection, "Same here."

"Well, I gotta go to work. Talk to you later, 'kay?" He tried hard to keep her from hearing the cracking of his voice. Even if Kairi had heard it, it was just assumed to be static.

"Alright. Bye Sora."

"Bye."

He clicked the hang up button. Sora fell onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

The sudden electronic beeping of Weezer's "Perfect Situation" made the youth jump.

**_"There's the pitch, slow and straight."_**

He snatched at his ringing phone, and looked at the caller ID.

Riku.

**_"All I had to do was swing." _**

_Should I answer? But what should I say? _

**_"And I'm a hero, but now I'm zero." _**

He answered, and bit his lip nervously.

"Hey, you called man?"

"Yeah… I was just wondering…" Sora stalled pathetically, "If you wanted to hang out later. But um… something just came up, so never mind." He laughed nervously, and hoped Riku would be too sleepy to notice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. There's this big case and I'm on the job." Riku's voice was crisp and professional, an indication that he wasn't alone.

"Alright, it's cool."

"See ya then."

"Later."

Sora let out the breath he was holding. His best friends could not help him now. This was something he had to deal with. Alone.

The determined youth quickly opened his cluttered closet and found a warm jacket. He grabbed his wallet and keys as he made his way out of the dorm room.

"Yo."

Sora started. He whipped around, and saw the hooded figure that leaned against the adjacent wall. The hallway lights weren't on, but he could still see the coppery bangs within the shadows.

_No… not him. _

Dread crashed down upon the brunette. His legs felt like they were going to buckle underneath him, and Sora gripped the doorframe for support.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Making sure the mouse doesn't run away," he grinned as he walked closer, "I wonder… do' ya even remember my name?"

"Um… was it Alex?"

Green teal eyes stared down at him. Sora swallowed nervously as he noticed that the man's baggy clothing can conceal many things. Like a deadly weapon.

**Bam!**

Sora flinched as a gloved hand slammed into the wall inches from his face. The red head leaned in with a malicious grin.

"Axel. Got it memorized?" The taller man tapped his head as he uttered the words. Sora looked up cautiously. He saw nothing but plain amusement written on Axel's face.

"Axel?"

"Shut it! Ya can't say my name in public! Any nobody can hear ya."

"But you just said-" The man grabbed Sora's elbow roughly and jerked him forward. The red head leaned in and whispered his ear.

"Remember, I'm your higher up. Anything I say, goes. Got it memorized?"

Sora gulped. The look in the man's eyes was dead serious.

"Y-yeah. Got it."

Without further explanation, Sora found himself dragged across the hall and down the stairs. He wasn't too surprised to see a non-descript car waiting outside for them. His forceful escort opened the door to the backseat with a mocking bow, and the young man quietly slid inside.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**xxXxXxXxx**

**xxXxXxXxx**

"Commisioner! Commisioner! Can you tell us who you think is most likely responsible for this large-scale homicide?"

"How is this going to affect the security measures around this city?"

Tight-lipped and stern, the stocky looking man glared at the intrusive reporters. The Commisioner seemed like he had better days. There was a three day old stubble growing from his stubborn chin, and his dirty blond hair looked as if it had been raked through with a hand too many times. The constant pestering media did not help his mood. His ice blue gaze caught a flash of silver hair, and he focused in on the young investigator with detective Lockheart. Without a glance at the clambering reporters, the Commisioner shouldered his way to the newly arrived duo. Once he had stepped over the yellow tape, the reporters stepped back, the big block letters warned them off.

"Hey Cid! We just got here," Tifa braved a tentative smile. Riku stayed silent and gauged the older man's reaction.

Their boss ignored her comment. He leisurely took out a cig from his trench coat pocket and flipped out a lighter. After a few deep inhalations, Cid finally spoke.

"Looks like a big one. The place is spotless, no evidence found. Bodies were either shot or slashed with a short range weapon. Just got off the phone with Leon, and we're thinking about the same suspects." Cid had a far-away look and stopped talking for a bit. Riku cleared his throat, but Tifa nudged him quiet.

"You two go up and take a look at the main murder scene. I got some incompetent idiots up there screwing everything up." Cid threw the half-finished cigarette on the cold concreted and grounded with his heel. A bit too viciously.

Tifa did not need any more hints. She quickly took her younger partner and led him into the tall building. As they entered the chaotic lobby, the electronic beeping of walkie talkies and clinks of gun halters assaulted their senses. They quickly took the operating elevator to the 22th floor and as the door slid open, their eyes took in the crime scene with shock.

The bodies were all removed, and white chalk outlines were all that was left of the carnage. But it was the amount of crimson patterns on the pale walls and floor, and the sudden reek of bloodshed that made Tifa cover her mouth with a hand. Riku grimaced and did not move an inch. He waited until his older partner finally regained her composure and followed her out of the elevator and into a living hell.

"Lieutenant Lockheart, thank goodness you're here," a harried-looking young man walked up to the silent duo, "The reporters down there will not settle for anything less than a declared suspect. The local forensics team is working nonstop, but there's nothing to be found-"

"Don't worry about it. Please tell your men to leave for a few minutes. Me and my partner would like to work with less distraction as possible," Tifa smiled encouragingly as she addressed the younger associate. He gave a relieved sigh and immediately pulled his team out of the room.

"What did Cid mean about same suspects?" Riku finally let out the question he had been waiting to ask. Tifa shrugged nonchalantly and pointed at the modest safe in the far corner.

"Look. What can you tell me about that?"

"It is left open, which means the culprit wants us to know he took the safe's content since if he obviously had time to cover his tracks. Also, it was not forced open which means he had access to the combination."

Tifa smirked. They taught him well.

"But he was not going for the safe in the beginning. The safe was just an afterthought," Riku continued as Tifa glanced at him in surprise, "The combination wouldn't be found on paper, so he would have needed a live hostage or maybe…"

Here he paused and walked towards a blood splattered wall. He indicated the bulky chalk outline drawn around the gore and muttered, "The President."

The dark-haired woman watched him with appreciation. True, Riku was still green behind the ears, and during the few cases they had together he had stayed relatively quiet. These acute observations are quite uncharacteristic of the normally taciturn youth. But then again, this case is unusual by itself.

"Looking at all the slaughtering… it did not seem like he had that in plan. Mass homicide and maybe assassination was probably his original intention. If he needed the combination, the smarter approach would be quietly bribing or infiltrating the President's office during off hours." Riku closed his eyes for a moment. He shook his head after thinking out his logic.

"I actually don't understand this Tifa. It seems like… this guy is declaring himself to the world. He is basically screaming for attention."

His partner regarded him carefully. To tell him the truth would to get him involved. She didn't think he is ready for it, but after she heard his sharp deductions, she changed her mind. If her extincts are saying what she think they are saying, then they will need people like him.

"Have you ever heard of… The Organization?" she whispered.

"No…"

"Well they are the underground mafia that is rumored to have funded the Insurgency four years ago. As you are well aware, those years were full of chaos. Banks were cleaned out, prominent political figures were assassinated in broad daylight, and everything resembling peace was obliterated. It was thanks to Governor that their influence was finally repressed. But the Organization members are still at large. It would have been a matter of time before they were revealed, but however, everything regarding the Organization was immediately confiscated and hidden away in the confidential archives."

"So you think they might be responsible for this? But why? Why were all the files on them confiscated if they are capable of large-scale crime?"

"To save the Governor's reputation of course. And there was the matter of preserving peace. If word got out that the Organization members were still at large, there would be too much disorder. However, our division are one of the few who have special access to those files. We were going to tell you about this after you had a few more cases under your belt, but I think you're ready enough."

"Why our division?" Riku inquired.

"Because... well, you'll have to ask Leon. It's his story to share," Tifa replied with a distant expression.

Riku saw it, and decided not to pry. He made a mental to ask Leon about it later. He glanced around the grisly scene, and decided that the Organization is definitely not to be taken lightly.

"Let's go. I think we're done here."

The silver-haired youth followed her out of the room with a sinking premonition that this will not be the last time he will see a bloodied room with slashed corpses.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Omg... it's been a while. I've been sooo caught up with life, that fanfiction is losing it's appeal. Yea, I can't believe it either... I'm sure I'll be writing more over the summer, but as of now..don't expect regular updates. Period. Really sorry, but I need to enjoy senior year of high school before I set off for college :D

So both Riku and Sora have been sucked into something big. lol I'm stuck on what to write next, but I'm sure inspiration will strike once I watch more political/crime movies. Maybe I'll introduce more Org. members :P

**Update 3/4/09:** Added quotes to each chapter. A real update coming real soon. Once midterms' over!


End file.
